Revenge is so Sweet
by Too Lazy
Summary: ChibiUsa went to the past to kill Vegeta, but when she and Gohan become the only survivors of earth, revenge is the only thing that keeps them together...
1. Two for two one to go...

Revenge is so sweet

May 26, 2006- rewrite process has been started after I realized how bad this was. So hope whoever still reads this enjoys the hopefully better story. Keep an eye sharp for more rewrites of this story.

Too Lazy

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon if I did would I write this instead of spending my money?

* * *

Bulma lay dead on the dirt and rubble covered ground, her neck broken, her ocean blue eyes frozen forever in surprise and fear at the sight of her killer.

Trunks a once proud warrior was now out of breath, bleeding all over his body and barely able to stand. His blue eyes focused on the android with a great desire to kill her but he had no strength to move.

"Why are you doing this?" Trunks hissed, it caused great pain to even speak.

The android did not even look to Trunks.

Instead the android bent down and ripped off Bulma's soft braided aqua hair and stuffed it in a bunny shaped bag.

The android the turned to Trunks and smiled so sweetly just as if she was just an innocent little girl of twelve instead of a killer.

"Simple sword boy…you killed my mother, you killed my aunt and you killed my father." The android's voice was cold but she still kept a smile on her heart shaped face.

Trunks gritted his teeth and with what strength he had left let out a roar and swung his sword at the android. The android dodged it with ease and punch the warrior Trunks right in the gut.

Trunks flew backwards, his back digging into the ground as he skidded to a halt. She skipped over to his and looked into his crystal blue eyes and gave a small sigh.

"You are no fun anymore Trunks time for you die." She said in a cold childlike voice that sent shivers into his spine.

She put her small left hand in front of his face and formed a small golden blast; Trunk's trying to save his life swung his sword on the android's arm the sword shattered in to pieces.

"Oh no you broke you sword butter run to mommy and tell her to fix it." She giggled like she was a normal school girl getting asked on her first date.

Trunks shook with true fear as she spoke to him.

"To bad you never knew your father I would have had great fun killing him in front of you!" The android yelled and shot the blast right into Trunks face. When the smoked cleared Trunks' head was completely gone.

"For you mama." The android said to the sky.

She picked up part of the broken sword and stuffed that in her pink bunny bag to.

The android let out a sigh and sat down on Trunks' headless corpse. The android sat there a while thinking what to do since Trunks had no father to kill she could not avenge her father's death.

She let a tear hit the blood stained ground.

"Papa." She wiped her tears away. Her father and mother and aunt were the only family she had and they were now dead and she had been alone for over four years. The android stood up and for fun kicked the body of Trunks.

She then saw a small brown book fall from his ripped blue Capsule Corp. jacket.

The android picked the book up opened it to the first page and there she read something that made her very happy.

The page told the story of the time machine Bulma had built and how to work the thing. It also told of his father and how he was alive in the past not to mention the whole story about his father and how he had died in the cell games.

"His father alive in the past…daddy this one's for you."

The android put the journal in her bag and ran into the broken down Capsule Corp. compound.

She found the way in to the capsule storeroom with no trouble and found the time machine capsule. She ran back outside a huge grin on her face and clicked the button on the capsule and tossed it on the decapitated body of Trunks.

With a loud _BOOMM_ the time machine showed it self, driving Trunks' body into the ground.

The domed top opened and she flew inside shutting the domed roof. The android took out the book and found the date of the Cell games. It was here that she read Vegeta had been training very hard and was at the zenith of his strength and she wanted a great fight.

She set the date in the computer and hit the ignite button and sat down the machine began to rumble as it burnt the body of Trunks it rose in the air and then disappeared in a flash of light.

The android laughed the whole ride and even laughed when it landed right in the middle of a super sayain level two Gohan and a very strong Cell. 


	2. Goldilocks

Revenge is so sweet

May 26, 2006- rewrite process has been started after I realized how bad this was. So hope whoever still reads this enjoys the hopefully better story. Keep an eye sharp for more rewrites of this story.

Too Lazy

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon if I did would I write this instead of spending my money?

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Cell yelled angry that his battle had been interrupted.

Cell did not even wait for an answer; he formed a blast in his right hand and sent it at the time machine.

"Wait!" Gohan's cry went unheard as the time machine was blown up in to many pieces of metal wires and computer bit landing all over the battle grounds.

"Where were we young Gohan…?" Cell Said making a show of trying to remember when a sinister smile bloomed on his face. "Ah yes I was just about to kill…what the hell?" Cell asked as the smoke cleared and a small figure emerged from the wreck with out even a scratch on her.

"Hey thanks couldn't get the hatch to unlock." The android gave her sweet smile to Cell.

"Stupid brat." Cell hissed as he shot multiple blasts at the android with out a care if they hit Gohan or the other Z-senshi who waited on a cliff top or the humans who were behind a rock.

The android smiled waiting for the blast to come. She got into a stance and was just about to block them when Gohan pushed her out of the way and dodged the blast himself.

Cell turning his attention away from the android back to Gohan shot even more ki blast.

Gohan dodging all of them appeared behind Cell's back and kicked him hard sending him fifty feet away. Cell stood up wiping the purple blood from his lip bottom lip. He gave a smirk at Gohan and put his hands at his side. A gold ki raised around Cell as he laughed.

Gohan was about to fire his own Kamehameha wave when Cell stopped laughing his face contorted in pain as everyone watching saw the girl kick Cell in the head knocking him down to the floor.

"Stupid cricket." The girl said as she got ready to defend herself.

Cell got back up a funny sound coming from his throat.

The girl laughed and Gohan landed next to her.

"Funny I thought frogs were supposed to say _rib bit_." The girl said and Gohan could not help the small laugh from escaping him.

"Listen Goldilocks," She addressed Gohan with out looking at him, Gohan looked to her. "I am in a bind how about you and I take on this _thing _and be home in time for dinner? Partners then?" She asked her eyes never leaving Cell.

"Partners." Gohan replied and at once got into a stance.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Cell yelled in great fury. He once again placed his arms at his side and called forth all his strength hoping to make the blow count and destroy both children.

Gohan using his newly gained speed as a level two super Saya-jin disappeared and repapered behind Cell grabbing him in a painful bear hug.

"Damn brat let me go!" Cell struggled against Gohan's grip but it is viselike. The android appears in front of Cell and in a fury of swings manages to break Cells face in several places.

Great pain erupts from Cells back as the android grabs his arms keeping him immobile, Gohan rips his black shell like wings from his back. Cell falls to his knees.

Gohan and the girl both flipped in front of Cell and released a blast at the same time. The combined force of the blast melted the skin off Cell's body. The girl then appears behind Cell and takes hold of his neck and in a motion that does not seem right rips his head right off.

She then threw the head on the gorund and hammerd Cell's back to the ground and gave a cry as she formed a gold blast and sent it down after Cell. Gohan followed her suit and formed a Kamehameha wave.

Cell screamed as the blast hit, the humans were sent flying away then slamming right into a rock one after another. When the blast cleared the only thing that remained was Cell's cursing head. Purple blood dripped from his mouth and eyes and he continued to yell at gohan and the girl.

"Poor cricket." She smiled she jumped in the air and landed right on Cell's head crushing it, she then burnt the remains of the heard with a blue blast from her finger tip.

All that was left of Cell in the end was ashes.

The Z-senshi especially Piccolo could not believe a little girl with rose pink hair and ruby eyes could help defeat the most powerful being ever created.

She turned to Gohan who was still a super sayian at level two.

"Thanks for the help goldilocks." She walked past Gohan who just stood there a moment before his voice came back to him.

"Hey wait you have a name?" He called as the girl was already floating in the air.

"Chibi-Usa." She called over her shoulder and floated upwards towards the cliff where the others were waiting. She had a wicked smirk on her face as she saw Trunks who did not even know who she was in this time line. She flew up to the cliff ledge but did not land on it.

"I'm looking for a guy named…ah crap… vegetable…veggie or something like that." She said.

Gohan flew up and stood by his father removing the blood from his forehead.

Gouku laughed forgetting about Cell and all that had happen, "oh you mean Vegeta he's the short guy with the flaming troll hair." Gouku smiled his Son- kun smile.

"Shut the hell up Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled in his grumpy but loveable way. The android just nodded her head and took off her pink bunny bag.

"Good I have something for you and you to Trunks, you'll recognize them." The android took out the broken sword, the journal, and the braid of aqua blue hair and tossed them before Vegeta and Trunks and placed the bag back on. Vegeta picked up the hair knowing it was Bulma's while Trunks picked up the broken sword and his journal, which was stained with blood.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Chibi-Usa and I am the daughter of the murdered androids Juunana-gou and android nicknamed Usagi and I am here to kill you Vegeta." She said kindly.

Before Vegeta could react she flew at him and caught him off guard. Chibi-usa's fist almost connected with Vegeta's nose but Gohan had caught her hand he was now glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Chibi-usa asked as she pulled away from Gohan's grip.

"You're not killing anyone." Gohan glared.

"So cute, so naïve, so stupid." She kicked Gohan in the gut and shot a blast at him. Gohan dodged the blast but sent one of his own at her, which missed her by a centimeter.

"Missed me, missed me now you have to kiss me." She sang as she waited for him to attack; he smirked back and disappeared. The smile disappeared from Chibi-usa's face as she tried to find Gohan.

'_Where the hell is he._' She thought as she looked around.

She looked at the cliff and saw Vegeta standing there with the rest of the fighters.

'_To hell with it, Vegeta is the only one who needs to die.'_ She was about to attack Vegeta when Gohan appeared behind her and put her in a headlock.

Chibi-usa's hands grab Gohan's arm in attempt to pry him off it is of no use his grip his stong. She then elbows him the side making him let her go. She shoots multiple gold blasts but Gohan blocks them all and he was not even tired yet.

Gohan disappeared again and appeared right in front of her face and shot a blast at her. She fell to the ground and was bleeding from her lip and nose but nothing more.

"Ouch that hurt goldilocks." Chibi-Usa said sarcastically as she wiped the red oozing blood from her nose. She turned her head to see a kamehameha wave heading toward her from the cliff just in time to avoid it by jumping in the air; but Gohan flew behind her and hit her right in the neck making Chibi-usa fall to the ground unconscious.

Gohan sighed and returned to his normal power level, Chibi-Usa was very strong almost like Cell and he was tired and he to fell to the ground unconscious too.

The others flew down to the wounded children.

Vegeta stood over Chibi-usa and was about to step on her neck when Gouku stopped him.

"No Vegeta she had to have a reason to come."

"Kakarot are you that fucking stupid she came here to kill me." Vegeta growled as always.

"True but we also have to know why she wanted killed you. Maybe we can help her." Gouku explained in his calm voice.

Gouku went and picked up Gohan softly.

"Piccolo can you carry Chibi-usa?"

Piccolo nodded and picked up Chibi-usa by the neck of her black jacket and flew off after Goku. Vegeta took off pissed at the fact the girl was stronger then he was. Trunks followed after Gouku and Piccolo.

The humans meanwhile all congratulated Mr. Satan for defeating Cell. 


	3. Prisoner

Revenge is so sweet

By: Too Lazy

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon if I did would I write this instead of spending my money?

* * *

_'No more drinking before bed.'_ Chibi-Usa thought as she sat up and reached for the back of her neck where she felt a thick weird looking necklace.

She attempted to pull it off but it gave electrical shock that really hurt even if she was an android. She sighed and focused her ruby eyes to look around the room. It was a white basic room with a bed, desk, mirror and a chair in the corner with the bunny bag sitting on it. She got off the bed and went to the mirror.

'Crap aunty Juu-chan would be throwing a fit if she saw me this messed up.' Her lovely locks of rose pink hair were tangled with dirt, her clothes were dusty and her black bandana was torn.

She went to her bunny bag and took out a capsule, one her aunt always said to carry where they went…hikes…amusement parks…massacres of thousand of humans and cities.

'_Those were the days._' Chibi-usa thought as she clicked the capsule top and tossed it away from herself.

It was a suitcase full of her clothes.

Chibi-Usa chose an outfit that was just like her aunt's favorite one only in black, which consisted of a black vest, skirt, pants, boots and a white shirt. She took out her father's orange bandana the one she got from him when she first killed a human. She placed on the spiked bracelets, which her mother gave her right before she went to battle Trunks...her mother never returned. She put her hair in two pigtails with cones on top and tied the bandanna around her neck covering up the ugly collar. She then laced up her army boots then put the suitcase away back in the capsule and put it in her bag.

Chibi-usa went to open the door but it would not budge she tried to form a blast but the collar shocked once again only longer than before.

Chibi-usa let out a scream and she dropped to the ground.

She got up and not being careful she decided not to raise her ki anymore. Getting frustrated she hit the door and kicked hopping to get some one to come to her and take the dam collar off. She decided it was no use no one would come so she decided to wait and sat down on the bed.

Hours passed and she had yet to move from her spot on the bed. After it was past sunset the door finally open. Thinking best to wait for them to take the collar off her neck before killing who ever opened the door she sat still, glaring. It was the same people who she had saw yesterday. The only two that were missing was 'goldilocks' and Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo interrogated, Chibi-Usa did not even look at him.

"Piccolo that's no way to talk to her." Gouku said calmly. He approached Chibi-Usa and kneeled to be eye level with her as she sat one the bed.

"Hi my name's Gouku and that is Piccolo." Gouku said in his happy-go-lucky way. Chibi-Usa did not answer just stared right into his eyes.

"Um well the one with the black hair is my son Gohan the one you fought and you know Trunks already." The two stood behind Gouku just incase she tried to attack.

"Take the collar off please." She whispered.

"No way kid, not tell you answer some questions." Piccolo growled standing with his arms crossed.

"Take the collar please." Chibi-Usa said a little louder this time.

"No!" Piccolo said back to her.

"Green bean I don't have to tell you anything but you know it would be a lot easier if you would just let me kill Vegeta and then I could be on my way." She yelled.

Piccolo slapped her right across the face hard leaving a red mark but she stayed seated on the bed.

'_Keep calm, don't raise ki, and don't let them see you cry.'_ Chibi-usa repeated in her head as she turned to Piccolo. "Bet you feel like a bad ass right now green bean." She smirked.

"Piccolo you should not have done that." Gouku said standing up.

"Why not?" Piccolo said. "The faster she answers the questions the faster we might let her go." He said staring at Chibi-usa.

"Listen just let her talk when she feels like it don't hit her." Gouku said playing the role of a father.

Chibi-usa started to giggled then laughed. All of them just stared as continued to laugh.

"Shit now I knocked all the sense out of her." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"You want to know why I came; why I want veggie-brain's dead…fine I'll tell you." Chibi-Usa said. "Trunks sit down I have bit of a shock for you." She smiled.

No one sat down but she started her story anyway. "Like I said I am the daughter of two androids Juunana-gou and Usagi. My aunt was android Juuhachi-gou." She looked at them making sure they were listening.

"Well Trunks after you left to the past my parents had lots of fun destroying the rest of the world but then you came back…at this time my mother was training me in the forest of Japan when you killed my aunt and father. I was only five years old when you killed them. A year after training my mother left to battle you she never came back. So for six years I trained and then I came after you and your mother for revenge. I wanted an eye for an eye but it was just you and your mom so no one to kill for my father. I was going to kill everyone on earth but there was no real challenge in that. Then I found your little journal and saw your father was alive in the past. So I found the time machine and set the date for here. Then I get the crap kicked out of me by a boy who's stronger than me when you were no challenge at all." She said anger and sarcasm ran through her voice as she finished her story.

"So take the collar off please!" she yelled to bring them back to reality.

"You bitch!" Trunks ran toward her but Gohan and Gouku held him back. "You killed you killed my mother!" he fought Gouku's and Gohan's grip but then gave up and stormed out of the room with out a glance at the smirking android.

"What a baby." Chibi-usa collapsed on the bed and laughed slightly. Piccolo growled and left the room locking the door behind him.

"Hey you forgot to take the collar off me!" she yelled at the door.

About fifteen minutes passed before just Gouku and Gohan came in. Chibi-usa sat up about ready to fight when she remembered the collar.

"Chibi-Usa we decided that it was not safe to let you go till you could be trusted so you'll come with me and Gohan so we can keep track of you better." Goku explained.

"What you two are going to keep me prisoner! No way spikes!" ChibiUsa raised her ki forgetting the collar and got shocked. She screamed in pain as the electricity went thorugh her small body.

She hit the floor with a thud.

Gouku picked her up and both of them flew out the window to their home in the forest.

"Are you sure this is right thing to do dad?" Gohan asked halfway through the flight.

"I hope it is Gohan." Gouku replied and the rest of the flight was in silence. 


	4. Warden

To DBZoWnSsAiLoRWeAkLiNGs I am sorry I thought you were a bitch but by the way you whine you sound just like one. Also a man would have said I won't come back to this story and kept his word but no you came back just like a bitch would you inbreeded wanna be black-white boy. So I understand that you a woman trapped in a man's body but go to some one who cares not me. Oh by the way 'ain't' is not a word white Texas queer.

To SAIlORmOOnSUx why the hell are you complaining it just a damn cartoon nothing more.

To all the nice reviews thank you X 1000 and enjoy the chapter.

When Chibi-usa sat up she was not so surprised to see it was daytime…

She saw her surrounding once again to be a room, only this time the room was full of old books a small desk, box after box of old small clothes, a bed with a computer that was labeled 'sleep & study'. Certificates of achievement, passing grades levels all over the dinosaur papered wall. Pictures of Gohan were all over the place.

Then right next to her bed where she was sitting she saw a window. Chibi- usa jumped off the bed and tried to open the window but it was bolted shut from the inside and outside. Normally she could have busted the window but with such a low ki she was surprised she could even walk.

Seeing nothing to do but read Chibi-usa picked up a thick book titled 'why gravity is here' and relaxed and the bed and read. She had finished over 6 books by the time someone came in with a tray of food. She was a semi short woman with black hair tied in a bun warring a very ugly pink dress and pants tied with a gold sash.

"Thanks." Chibi-usa said.

The woman screamed and Gohan came in his hair gold this time. "Mom you okay?" Gohan asked as he stood near his mother protecting her. Chibi-usa let out a light laugh and continued to read the book called 'why our bodies need food.'

"Kami you guys are funny." She sighed and turned the page of her book. Gohan's mother left flushed that she got jumpy around a little girl younger than her baby Gohan. Gohan glared at Chibi-usa and Chibi-usa smiled and blew him a kiss. Gohan was about to shut the door when Chibi-usa spoke up.

"So how long am I in for warden?" Chibi-usa put the book down and sat up.

Gohan did not answer. "You know you need to relax I can't hurt you…well I can't hurt you while this dog collar is on to be precise." Chibi-usa said coolly.

"Till you can be trusted and won't kill anyone any more." Gohan said coldly.

"You know Vegeta is a killer too, so is your father, mother, everyone kills Gohan. It's a fact." Chibi-usa said.

"Still we kill to survive you kill for fun." Gohan turned to her turning to super saiyin level one.

"No I kill for revenge nothing more I only killed because humans pissed off my family so I killed them to make my family happy other wise why kill it's no fun really after the first hundred victims." Chibi-usa said.

"So then why can't you leave Vegeta alone?" Gohan asked.

"Well why can't you let me go?" Chibi-usa retorted.

"I can't." Gohan answered.

"Well I can't either Gohan." She said in the same tone of seriousness.

Chibi-usa reopened the book and went back to reading while Gohan left thinking about what she had said. When he had left Chibi-usa looked at the food true she was an android but she needed to eat and she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Chibi-usa tossed the book at the foot of the bed and ate what Gohan's mother had brought. It was a very thick and tasty stew, with bread and a glass of hot tea.

'Wish that had some beer or whiskey though.' Chibi-usa thought.

Her memory drifted to when she was all by herself in a cave where her mother had left her…it had been the place that her whole family was made or created by dr. Gero. She had wandered in a deep cavern, which was full of computers and blue prints for androids. She saw the tank with a thing called Cell and killed it just because it looked funny to her.

Chibi-usa continued to explore when she found a room full of all kinds of liquors. At first she dared not tough the liquors but once she realized her mother, father or aunt were not coming back she found out a drink can make you forget for a while which is what she wanted. Chibi-usa disgusted now with the memory threw the tray across the room, which splatter over the floor. She fell on the bed into a deep sleep that she wished she could stay in forever.

It was night when Chibi-usa woke up from her sleep and the food had been cleaned up. Chibi-usa got up and went to the window seeing that it was the only place to see the outside world. She saw two flashes of gold. She watched as the flashes went back and forth at amazing speed. Chibi-usa noticed one was Gohan and the other was his father Goku. Chibi-usa was surprised these guys were quick well at least Gohan was. She watched them spar Gohan's mother with an angry face came out.

"Goku what are you doing don't you know that Gohan has to study!" she yelled walking right up to a cowering Goku.

"Yeah but he needs to stay in shape chi-chi." Goku offered quietly.

"ERRRRRR I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE A BUM FOR A SON GOKU!" Chi-chi yelled her head twice the size of her body with sharp fangs to match. Goku shrunk back from her.

"This is just to funny." Chibi-usa said. She touched the collar on her neck wishing she could just kill Vegeta and go home…that is if she had a home. Chibi-usa's hand dropped to her side.

"Gohan get in the house into your room and study now!" Gohan nodded meekly and ran in the house his hair returning to the midnight black color that matched his eyes. Chibi-usa could hear the steps as Gohan shut his door, pull out his chair and sit down. 'Least he has a family, god I am board need something to kill!' Chibi-usa thought as she turned her attention back to the window.

Okay thanks for the reviews means a lot anyway next chapter to be out soon maybe help with HTML PLEASE! 


	5. Dumb Dragon and Broken bones

_I did not know how to spell the dragons name so I spelt like it sounded. Now enjoy the fic and no flames about the name._

Days went by fast yet Chibi-usa was still a prisoner. By the time a month went by she had read all the books in the room. Now most of the time she practiced her style of fighting without raising her ki. Chibi-usa realized a little weakness in the collar if she raised her ki little by little the damn thing would short circuit but it would take months before it would happen. 

"Gohan I hope your studying in there!" Chichi said as she walked down the hall into Gohan's room.  It was funny she had not seen Gohan in a while all he did was study and chichi served her meals and Goku trained at the house alone or with Vegeta and Piccolo. Things went on like this for another couple of weeks before Goku came in to her '_cell' for a visit. "Hi Chibi-usa how are you?" Goku asked in his cheery way. _

Chibi-usa swallowing her sarcastic ways she smiled, "just fine and how are you today Goku?" she asked.

"Great…listen you been copped up in this room a while I thought you might like to go outside how bout it." Goku smiled in his happy-go lucky way. 

'_I been cooped up for a long while dumb ass!' Chibi-usa thought mentally.  "Sure I loved to go outside today Goku." Chibi-usa smiled even more which was starting to hurt her cheeks._

  "Well come on then lets go Chibi-usa!" Goku smiled warmly. Chibi-usa got up with a fixed smiled grabbed her bag and followed Goku out the door and outside. 

"So are you going to take the collar off now Goku?!" Chibi-usa said trying hard to sound excited.

 "Um no but you can go anywhere around here just not to the city till you can be trusted Chibi-usa."  Goku said. 

"Great." Chibi-usa muttered under her breath. "So tell me did you fence up where I can not go?" Chibi-usa said smiling sarcastically. 

"Was I supposed to?" Goku asked in his child like way. 

"Never mind listen I'll be back it's not like I have a choice right Goku?" Chibi-usa said sarcastically and took off in a sprint, which was more like a crawl to Goku's eyes. He scratched his head not knowing what she had meant. 

Chibi-usa ran as far as she could go which was pretty far considering she was just as strong as a human. She stopped running having no clue where she was and not even caring where she was.

  "Things can not get any worse." Said Chibi-usa as she sat down on a smooth rock. She then heard breathing on her neck… normally she would have killed the thing but what was the point of thinking of that now. She slowly turned around and came face to face with big green marble eyes. The beak faced creature let out an annoying scream that made Chibi-usa scream and start running. The dragon quickly flew after her and pouched her playfully.

 "Hiya dragon where you go?!" Gohan called out following the screams he heard. The dragon picked Chibi-usa by the back of her shirt and flew off to meet Gohan. "Chibi-usa what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as Hiya dragon dropped her in front of him. 

"Oh you know just hoping to be eaten by a mutant dragon as always how bout you." She said as she dusted herself off.

 "Sorry he was just playing with you." Gohan said defensively.

 "Well I know a game take the collar off and I'll show you it's called _target practice." She smiled._

 "Is there a time you are not PMSing?" Gohan retorted.

 "Heha so funny as if you know what that is mama's boy, beside what are you doing out side I thought you be in your room studying to be the scholar mommy wants you to be, after all she does not want her _baby to be a bum like his father." Chibi-usa mocked Chichi's high-pitched voice._

 "Like your father was not a bum." Gohan said. 

"No my father was great killer and don't talk about my father ever again!" she shouted and punched Gohan as hard as she could. "Ahhhh god dam it." She pulled her hand back, which was all red and starting to swell.

 "You okay?" Gohan asked her as she blew on her hand trying to get the throbbing to stop.

 "No I just broke my hand on your thick skull…" she sat down holding her hand. "All I want to do is go home…I should have never have come to this time. Fuck why was I so stupid." She said to her self.

 Gohan kneeled by her side and took her hand it was definitely broken he could feel the bones move from under the red and blue skin, and he had definitely heard in the bones crake. He felt her wince as he took ran his fore finger across the bone. Chibi-usa looked at him trying to keep her mind from the pain... '_Pain now that's a funny concept mother wanted me an android so I would never feel pain…' "Hey I though you were blond now you have black hair." Chibi-usa stated. _

"No my hair goes blond only when I'm super sayian-jin." Gohan explained.

"Oh so that explained why Trunks went blond to." She smirked. 

"He went back to his time, he's planning to kill you when you arrive and he train for a whole year to make sure that he does kill you." Gohan told her. 

"How in the hell could he train in a year when I've been here a couple of months?" Chibi-usa said annoyed.  

"The room of sprit and time a day out here is a year in there that is how we trained to beat Cell but you took care of that." Gohan said lightly. 

"Thanks for the tip, who cares if he kills me anyway probably be better off." She said.

 "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. 

"Not that you would care or understand but you don't know how it is to lose your family do you Gohan." 

"You be surprised Chibi-usa… there all done." Gohan let go of her hand, it was no longer broken. 

"What the hell did you do?" She asked as she flexed her hand feeling the finger completely mended. 

"Just a little trick I learned." He smiled. Chibi-usa stood up and began to walk away. "Where you going." Gohan called after her. 

"I have no clue and don't care."  She retorted. Gohan shook his head.

 "Hiya dragon follower her in the air make sure she does not get killed." The dragon roared in happiness and did what Gohan said. Gohan took off for his home he had a lot of homework to do. 

Chibi-usa practiced her moves as the sun went down slowly making the sky a light pink and blue. The collar actually sparked at one moment with out electrifying her. A slight smile played on her lips. Now all she has to do is train more till the collar broke and wait till she was right near old Vegeta and then kill him. Which might take a long time but in five years she would find out that all would be dead and the earth would be gone. 

**_Hope you enjoy read and review please!!!! _**


End file.
